Mentiras Blancas
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot. POV Horo] Odiaba mentir, pero cuando se trataba de estar con Ren, Horo Horo lo hacía a bocajarro. Las mentiras blancas son las únicas que valen la pena decir. [HoroRen. Shonen ai. Yaoi][¡Regalo para Zelshamada! nOn]


**_Disclaimer:_** _No, Shaman King no me pertenece. ¡Pero Horo Horo es mío! (Ren me pone en el cuello su lanza) Digo… es mío y de Ren (Ren aprieta su lanza en mi cuello)… Horo es de Tao Ren… (Ren se va con una sonrisita de superioridad)… Maldita sea ÙÚ_

_**Advertencia: **Shonen-ai. Yaoi. HoroRen. Demasiado sweet para diabéticos y tan fluffy que se atragantarán._

**_Dedicatoria:_** _Este fic es un regalo para Zelshamada, una de las mejores escritoras que conozco, por su cumpleaños (Lo publico tan tarde por pequeños altercados técnicos XDDD pero listo estaba desde hace mucho mucho) Según ella, es bueno, yo te digo ¡Tú te merecerías algo mucho mejor! Lo sigo considerando algo cutre y corto. ¡Él año que viene intentaré hacerlo mejor ÒxÓ! ¡Felicidades, nena! ¡Te quiero un huevo! non_

**Mentiras Blancas. **

Me desperté pesadamente, sin saber muy bien porqué. Hasta que escuche el ruido a mi espalda de alguien dando vueltas en un futon. Ya sé que es lo que me ha despertado… otra vez.

Me levanto con cuidado y en silencio, observando la espalda de Ren arrebujado bajo sus mantas, en una de sus noches de insomnio, y me deslizo bajo ellas para abrazarle por la cintura. Noto como se pone tenso un instante y me preparo para mentir como un bellaco.

-¿Horo, que haces?

-Oh, perdona Ren- Digo intentado contener el amodorramiento de mi voz. -¿Te he despertado? Es que no podía dormir.

-No soy tu peluche particular, baka.- Se queja tan gruñón como siempre. Sé que con eso intenta ocultar su vergüenza. Vergüenza por hacerme mentir.

-Oh, venga Ren. Somos novios, no hay nada raro en dormir juntos…-Razono como si intentara convencerle, aun sabiendo que estaba convencido desde que me metí en su cama. Me pego más a su cuerpo, beso su nuca y paso una de mis piernas por encima de su cadera, rodeándolo. -… No voy a hacer nada malo… Se bueno conmigo y déjame dormir así.

-Humpf- Refunfuña dando terminada esta conversación de pantomima y dejándome estar así.

Nunca me ha gustado mentir, pero desde que estoy con Ren lo hago muchísimo. Miento para estar con él y ayudarlo sin que su estúpido orgullo se resienta. Hago parecer que soy yo el que le pido los favores, y montamos un teatro de diálogos que esconden mucho más. Miento muchísimo y él hace como que se creé mis tontas mentiras. Hablamos con palabras falsas que solo nosotros dos sabemos traducir.

"_¿Horo, qué haces?"_

"_Me he despertado al oírte dar vueltas en la cama. Sé que no podías dormir por alguna pesadilla o mal recuerdo, así que me he venido contigo para no dejarte solo esta noche"_

"_No hace falta. No te preocupes por mi o mis fantasmas. Vete y duérmete. Siempre tienes que estar haciendo esto por mí, siempre pendiente… No te dejo ni descansar."_

"_Lo hago porqué te quiero. Ahora simplemente cierra los ojos y duerme… Yo estoy aquí"_

"… _Gomen"_

Tengo sueño y dentro de poco caeré como un tronco. Pero Ren aun no se duerme, porqué aunque está muy quieto su respiración no es profunda y relajada. Así que paso mi mano derecha por su vientre, haciendo círculos con mis dedos por la piel cercana a su ombligo. Mi pierna ahora se enreda entre las suyas y las acaricia lentamente. Sé que esto le relaja mucho.

-Mmmm… ¿no te ibas a dormir?

-Todavía no me viene el sueño. Y tocarte me relaja…

-Baka.

"_No tienes que hacer todo eso. Ya me dormiré, solo abrázame que ya me dormiré"_

"_No dormiré hasta que tú también lo hagas. Me gusta tocar tu piel… Déjate hacer y no pienses tanto"_

"_Arigatou… Me gustan tus manos…"_

Mi madre me habló una vez de las mentiras blancas. '_Las mentiras blancas son como copos de nieve; limpias, pequeñas y suaves. Caen sobre nosotros y se derriten sin llegar a calar en nuestro interior. Las vemos pero no las evitamos, porque nos hacen sentir mejor. Son las únicas mentiras que valen la pena contar_'

Ella las utilizaba con mi padre, haciendo creer que era él quien gobernaba la casa, aunque se hacía en realidad lo que ella quería. Los dos lo sabían. Esto es algo parecido. No puedo acercarme a Ren para curarle las heridas de frente. Como un animal asustado su primer instinto sería rechazarme y lamérselas él solo. Doy vueltas para llegar a su lado, con las vendas detrás de mi espalda. Con una doble intención muy clara y oculta.

Odio mentir… Pero cuando se trata de Ren no me importa en absoluto. Y diré mentiras blancas una detrás de otra, hasta que ya no hagan falta.

Acaricio con mi mejilla el cuello de mi novio mientras sigo con mis mimos. Ya se va durmiendo… Hablo pegado a su oreja.

-Se está muy bien así. ¿Por qué no compartimos futon todas las noches?

-No… me despertarías con tus patadas. Te mueves demasiado.

-No me muevo tanto- Me quejo abrazándolo más y dejando mi frente en la curvatura de su hombro. –Venga… di que sí, Ren.

-Pesado… ¡Agh! De acuerdo- Suspira, enlazando sus dedos con los de mi mano izquierda, que reposa en su cintura.

Yo sonrió y le beso el hombro.

-Oyasumi, Loro-Loro.

-Oyasumi, tiburón.

"_Déjame dormir contigo siempre. Eres un cabezota. Y te gusta tanto como a mí."_

"_No… Si tengo pesadillas estando contigo te despertaré. Mejor que durmamos por separados"_

"_No dejaré que tengas pesadillas, tonto. Nunca las tienes cuando estoy contigo, ¿no lo habías notado?_

"_Tienes razón, pesado, pero… Ahh, de acuerdo"_

"_Por fin, cabezota…"_

"_Te quiero"_

"_Lo sé"_

Sí… dentro de un tiempo las mentiras blancas no serán necesarias. Pero mientras tanto… las seguiré utilizando.

**Owari.**

**_N de A:_** _Como he dicho, asquerosamente sweet Oo ¿Cuánto chocolate comí cuando hice esto? Creo que es bonito pero… es TAN empalagoso XP Y aunque intenté que Horo y Ren no me salieran OOC creó que se me han ido un poco (o.o Aunque quizás no demasiado) Pero como a Zelshi le ha gustado pues es suyo y lo publico n.n (Karol, siento no haber esperado a que me lo betearas n.nUUUU Sorry, pero es que quería dárselo a Zelshi lo antes posible) _

_Jya_ _ne, minna n.n_


End file.
